Not The Last Sacrifice
by PaintaPicture
Summary: Bloodlines hasn't happened yet. Set after Last Sacrifice. Tasha hasn't been executed yet. What's going to happen? Has happily ever after really happened?
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my story! This is my first one, and is based on the Vampire Academy Adventures. This is based just after Last Sacrifice. Tasha hasn't been executed yet. I will try to upload about every 1-2 days, possibly longer chapters or more on weekends. ;) **

**Prologue**

"_This _is the one we're supposed to come for?" the younger man asked, rolling his eyes to heaven.

"Shut up and help me," growled the older man. The younger one held his hands in a defensive gesture and nodded.

"Fine, but she doesn't look like a fighter to me,"

Exasperated, the woman behind the bars leant forward and gripped the cool metal. "I'll show you _fighter_," she said menacingly, but the younger man just simply laughed.

"You? Fight against me? Yeah, right,"

"Shut up, Matthew," the older man said, annoyed. "She'll kill you before you lay a single hand on her. And if _she _doesn't, I _will_. So for crying out loud, just let it go, okay?"

"Whatever," Matthew said, "It's not like she could take me-" he yelped, "Luke! Help me!"

Luke rolled his eyes, and the woman smiled. Matthew's hair had been set aflame.

"Stop it, now," Luke commanded, drawing out the gun, pointing it at her chest.

"Why are you here?" The woman asked cautiously, but her heart was beating furiously.

The third man, previously covered by the shadows, stepped out. "We're here to help you," he smiled, "Join us, and we'll get you the one thing you've always wanted."

The woman's eyes widened, stuck her hand out, clasping the man's hand in agreement. Then he exerted his fangs and bit into her neck, drinking and drinking, until she lay as a crumpled heap. Her eyes suddenly opened, blue ringed in red. She clutched at the bar, and pulled at it aggressively.

"Let's go," she growled. She had another chance at revenge, and she smiled to herself.

**Who are the mysterious woman and three strigoi? I'll give you a clue, Luke and Matthew are new characters. The other two, not named yet, are old characters. I hoped you enjoyed this little preview of what's to come! **


	2. Welcome To My Life! Chapter 2

_**Rose's POV**_

_Beep, beep, beep... _

I could faintly make out the beeps of the alarm clock. Hoping it was just a mere nightmare, I turned around in my sleep. I turned over, crashing into the most wonderful thing in my life, confirming that I was awake. I groaned, and slammed my palm in the alarm clock, shutting it up.

"Thank God," I grumbled, shuffling closer to Dimitri, which I was already laying next to. He wrapped his arms around me, and put his lips to my hair. If I could bear to live without him, I would've kicked him - or worse - for the thing he did next.

"Come on, Roza," he said. "We need to go..." he hesitated, "shopping," he said in distaste.

I chuckled to myself, "You asked for it, Comrade." I sat up abruptly, jumping out of bed, and all in the space of a few seconds, in an attacking stance.

"Rose..." he groaned, "Don't."

"You should have let me sleep," I said, leaping on him, knocking him out of bed. I laid on top of his chest, and we were sprawled on the floor.

"Let me go," he moaned, "If you hurry up, we'll be able to do some much better things..." he tilted his head, "Than sleep."

I smiled, pressing my lips to his, and then got up. "Well what are we waiting for?" I asked, in a singsong voice. The cold Montana air hit me. Dimitri had kept me warm. You'd think that I'd be used to the coldness by now, but no. I still hated it. I sprinted into the shower, turning it on, letting the hot soak in my skin. Strong hands grabbed my waist, and I jumped.

"Dimitri..." I said sternly, "Don't do that."

He chuckled softly, "It's okay, Roza."

We stood in silence as we both quickly showered.

"Hey Dimitri?" I murmured.

"Yes...?" he jerked his head up. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing... well," I hesitated purposely, teasing him. I muttered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Roza," he told me, pulling us into a kiss. "But don't ever scare me like that again."

"Anyway..." I regrettably pulled away from the kiss, "We should probably go now."

He sighed, but nodded. So, after both grabbing our stakes, some money, and some clothes - not that I would have minded Dimitri leaving his clothes off (if it wasn't for all the women, and girls that stared at him), we headed off to Lissa and Christian's chambers, which happened to be next door. Because we were their guardians, of course. But what it had taken.


	3. Can't Avoid This One! Chapter 3

_**Rose's POV (Again!)**_

"Hey!" Lissa greeted me, pulling me into a hug. I glanced over at Dimitri and Christian, and stifled a laugh. Lissa looked over too, and grinned at me. The two just awkwardly shifted their gaze from one thing to another. Delighted to crank up the excitement, "Hello, Guardian Belikov," Lissa welcomed him.

Dimitri swept her a slight bow - quite similar to the one when he had first found us - and muttered, "Hello, Your Highness."

Lissa gave him a look, and complained, "It's just Lissa."

"Oh, look over there, Dimitri," I said sarcastically, glancing at Christian. When he glanced up, I added, "Is that your charge over there? Maybe you should say hello."

Dimitri stiffened up, giving me a glare, which I just sweetly smiled to. He sighed, but then quickly shifted back to Guardian mode.

"Hello, Lor-" he quickly stopped, covering his words, "Christian."

Christian gave a twitch of a smile, and quickly replied, "Hello, Belikov."

Dimitri turned back slightly to face Lissa. "I grant that you slept well?" Lissa merely nodded as a reply, but Dimitri pressed on, with a hint of hope in his voice - that he thought he might be able to get out of shopping - "And you're ready to go shopping?"

Lissa gave me a quickly glance, and I gave her a slight nod, and we said in unison, "We're always ready to go shopping!"

Dimitri sighed. "Let's go, then."

We all piled into the single SUV, surrounded by the Royal Guard. I guess I should mention who that was - well, Eddie was one of them - after I was appointed Head of the Guardian Council and Lissa was made Queen - well, we were able to pull some strings and put him on standby their until he found someone as his charge. It also happened to have Serena as well. Another person worth mentioning is Vincent Schoenberg, who was a distinctive blood relative of Arthur Schoenberg. Arthur's student, Tamara, was also surprisingly moved. But I had seen her fight - and she was rather good, I had to say. Valentino Mancini, from Italy was also a brilliant Guardian. And, there are a couple of others, but you'll meet them later.


	4. Time To Go Shopping? Chapter 4

**The end of this chapter is _very important._ It contains information about the new form of Voting, with 12 people voting. **

I stretched out as we stepped out of the car, testing every joint I thought I could possibly have. Walking into the mall, I grabbed Dimitri's hand - and gave the girls who dared to even glance in his direction the best death glare I could muster up. Lissa and Christian walked ahead of us. By now, I actually released and trusted Christian enough to protect Lissa if they were alone with a couple of Strigoi. Of course, if he didn't have his fire elemental power, he would've been knocked out. And whoever can protect her is okay in my books. After several attempts throughout the day of Lissa trying to get me to buy something, we eventually settled for her to allow me to buy a simple midnight blue laced dress. I spun around in it, delighted to show it off.

"You look amazing, Rose," Dimitri smiled, looking awe-struck.

I winked at him, "So do you,"

"I'm so buying that for you," gushed Lissa, interrupting our moment.

I sighed, "Fine, Liss."

The rest of the day went by in a blur, with the Royal Guard 'subtly' following us. I offered Eddie a small smile when he met my gaze at lunch.

"Time to go," Serena briefly reminded us. I gave her a quick nod and a smile, as she stepped back in line with the other Guardians.

As we climbed into the SUV, Lissa quickly muttered, "I'm soo tired."

Christian protectively wrapped around her. Dimitri squeezed my hand, with the other Guardian cars in pursuit. Suddenly, half way to court, the phone rang. I opened my eyes, but Dimitri had already picked it up.

"Belikov speaking,"

I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"Guardian Belikov, we have a problem. Your assistance is required back at the Royal Court."

"We'll be there very soon, Hans," Dimitri reassured him. I shook my head in distaste of the speak on the other side of the line.

"Hang on," came my mother's voice. What was she doing there? The voice hesitated, and I could hear a few murmurs of 'yeses' and 'nos'.

"Just tell them," I heard Stan's voice briefly. Wait. Stan? He was there too? What was this 'problem'?

"Belikov, we're also suggesting a High Council Meeting."

I froze, as Dimitri put down the phone. I buried my face into his chest, letting the tears fall as he murmured soft Russian words to me and stroked my hair. For them to require to call back up so quickly - I decided that's why _**both **_my mother and Alto were there, as well as recommend a High Council Meeting, the situation must be pretty serious. Within just a week that I had returned from my little 'holiday', Lissa had already established a new council. This consisted of twelve members - Two guest Alchemists, four guardians, four royal Moroi - including the King and/or Queen, and two non-royals. As the Heads of the Guardian Council and the Queen, Lissa, Dimitri and I were forced to go. Nathan Ivashkov - as twelfth member on the Council and relative of the previous Queen, was also one of the four Royals to go. Marie Conta and Ariana, previous candidates of the monarch tests, were also chosen to go through. Alberta was chosen, and so would my mother, but as a relative of me, she was prevented from being chosen. Everyone was still skeptical of the Ozeras and Dashkovs, because of Tasha and Victor's schemes, and despite Christian and Lissa's relationship, they were prevented from being selected. Mikhail Tanner was another Guardian, and along with Sonya Karp they were both elected, despite there reputation loss through the previous events. Mikhail had been moved as Sonya's official Guardian, and I was happy for them. Vincent Schoenberg was also chosen to represent the Guardians. Julia Rinaldi, a cousin of Mia's, was also chosen representative of the non-royals. Ian and Stanton - The guys that had been kept captive as witnesses by us, were also chosen. Apparently they were the leaders, and that's why they had come to collect Sydney. Nonetheless, that left us with Lissa, Ariana, Nathan and Marie to represent the Royals, Sonya and Julia to represent the non-Royals, Dimitri, Alberta, Vincent and I as the Guardian representatives, and Ian and Stanton for the Alchemists. Apparently the Alchemists should be there because they had the best knowledge of what would or would not affect the humans. Soon enough, I drifted to sleep.

**As I told you, this chapter is uber important. I was a bit low with the people I had to chose as the leaders, so excuse me on that. But eventually, they will change, so if you have any requests, just send in a review or a message. ;) So as you know, now there are several new members:**

**Matthew and Luke - The two Strigoi from the Prologue**

**Guardian "Vincent" Schoenberg - The cousin of "Legend" Arthur Schoenberg**

**Julia Rinaldi - A cousin of Mia's. Non-royal. **

**Drill it in your brain! **


	5. The Lure Of Intercourse Chapter 5

**_There are two 'lemons', or 'inappropriate' scenes in this chapter. They are marked as part one and part two from end to finish. Do not read if you are not allowed. Also, this story has not been getting any reviews. If you want it to continue, I need reviews. I'm not going to waste my time on something that's not going to be read. _**

**The Name That Must Not Be Revealed POV**

_"Wake up," Luke's voice intruded her thoughts. "The Boss wants you."_

The woman scoffed. "You can't make me do anything. I. Am. Better. Than. You."

Luke's eyes blazed, "He'll kill you if you do anything to me."

She laughed harshly, "He'll _thank_ me if I killed you. You're weak, and we both know that."

The woman got up anyway, "Can't I get some space?" she growled.

With lightning speed, the woman got changed and was out the door. "What do you want?"

The man looked her up and down. "I'm making you a very generous offer, Miss. They won't hurt you if they know you're with me."

The woman pushed him against the wall. "Where are you getting at?"

"I'm saying... _marry_ me. We both have the same goals, we're both the same! We're the _only_ ones who can rebuild the world! We would rule together! We _belong_ together."

_***LEMON HERE! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO! M+***_

Then he pressed his lips against hers, forcing his tongue to meet hers, and she responded desperately, the two tongues battling. She moved her hand to stroke his head, fingers intertwined in his hair. With their Strigoi sense the pleasure the pair felt was immense. He pressed harder into her, and she felt his bulge press against her, "More," she moaned. He smiled, and kicked his pants of speedily. She gazed at it, admiringly, and he pushed her down to meet it.

"Go on, taste it," he growled. She flickered her tongue on the tip of his incredibly hard and erect penis, and he moaned against his will. She smiled, and licked his cock along the front.

"Don't stop," he told her, and she moved her tongue to tickle the underside of his shaft. She licked each ball slowly and carefully, but she soon had to have more. She put it in her warm mouth, her tongue playing with his balls and penis in her mouth. He grabbed her hair, forcing her to have more, as she moaned his name. He finally exploded down her throat, and she drank it thirstily.

_***LEMON PART ONE FINISHED!***_

"I need you," she said simply. "Please!"

He shook his head, taunting her. "Agree to marry me first. Say that we belong together. Under his overwhelming body, she gasped a simple 'yes'.

*****_**LEMON PART TWO BEGINNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO! M+****_

He tore of her clothes, as desperate as she was. He kissed her as passionately as a Strigoi could, his tongue every now and again flickering over her sharp fangs.

"I need you," she repeated. She pressed their bodies together. As he entered her, she moaned at the sheer joy. Loving the power he had over her, he moved faster, forcing her to do the same. They orgasmed within seconds, as they fell as a crumpled heap on the bed.

"You're amazing," she smiled, as he entered her once more.

_***LEMON PART TWO FINISHED!***_

**Random POV**

Luke groaned as he heard the noises from inside the room, he sighed, and saw Matt walking towards the room.

"What's happening in there? Why aren't you helping him?" Matt hissed.

"Oh trust me, he doesn't need any help with that."

That day, Luke tried to block out the noises coming from within the room, but the force of which those two were screaming out each others' names with was deafening. From deep in the bedroom, the two were at it all day, using their strigoi speed and strength to make the other feel unworthy compared to them. Each pushed harder, wanting desperately to show the other what they were made of.


	6. Negotiations and THC Meeting!  Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Come on, Roza," Dimitri's wonderful voice woke me up._

"Carry me," I requested.

"Oh, Rose, we have to go to the meeting, don't forget,"

Nonetheless, Dimitri carried me out of the car, and then gently set me down with a kiss. I snuck a look at Lissa and Christian - who were doing the same. Reluctantly, we pulled away, to head to the meeting, followed by the Royal Guard. Concerned, "What do you think the problem is?" Lissa whispered to us.

"I don't know, but it better be important," growled Christian. Remembering that the Guard was still there, I raised a hand in dismissal at them. I watched as they gave a swift nod and walked off. _Probably to chat in the cafeteria,_ I thought. I waved Eddie back.

"I never got to give you my proper thanks," I told him. "So, thank you."

Eddie just shook his head. "I don't need any thanks, Rose," he gave a small smile to Lissa, "It's our job."

I smacked the back of his head, and watching as he rubbed it, "I know that."

"Anyway, I should probably get going."

I gave a quick nod in agreement.

Christian suddenly spoke, "Liss, you better tell them that you're officially starting the meeting."

Lissa gave him a dazzling smile, "Already done."

We walked into the Meeting Room, of course, Christian left us. Ah... everyone had arrived before us, I saw. Ariana, Alberta, Sonya quickly gave us a smile and a wave as they stood up. The others stood up, but not being close acquaintances with Lissa, just gave a simple nod in acknowledgement.

"Sorry to intervene, Your Majesty," my mother's voice surprised me. "But we were the only ones who witnessed the event first hand." We? I glanced at who was next to her. Hans.

"Please take a seat," Lissa spoke boldly. Then she turned to the others, "What is the situation on this matter?"

My mother's voice rang out without hesitation, "Your Majesty, there has been an attack in the prisons."

Dimitri gripped my hand tightly, restraining me from doing anything.

Nonetheless, he couldn't stop me from voicing my thoughts. "And, where were the Guardians at this time?"

Hans sighed, and I knew it couldn't be good, "Guardian Hathaway, all six lead Guardians were drained of blood. The whole prison was ripped apart and all prisoners were gone."

I froze. Dimitri asked the question I couldn't voice, "Natasha Ozera. Was she gone?"

My mother hesitated, but continued, "Yes, Guardian Belikov."

My mind calculated and processed the event quickly, coming to a solution. "Well there's nothing we can do, can we?"

Hans' voice stopped me. "Hathaway, we sent the basic six-team form after the prisoners. One entire group didn't come back."

I gripped the bottom of my chair. Once again, the Strigoi had gone too far.

I could sense Lissa thinking, but she suddenly decided to rely on us Guardians. "Rose, as Head of the Guardians, if we were to send a team-"

She was rudely interrupted by Nathan and Marie.

"Are you insane?" they outraged. "They'll get killed. You can't send them out like that-"

I looked sternly at the pair of them. "We get killed all the time," I said stiffly. Then I turned to Lissa, "Your Majesty, answering your question, I would like to suggest this. We'll send out two teams. Dimitri and I will lead one. We'll take Vincent and half of Squad One. Alberta, and my mother, can take the other. They'll lead the other half of Squad One."

Ariana intervened, "How do we know the whereabouts of them? Not that I don't think you could handle them, of course..." She bowed her head in respect.

"The Strigoi still think Dimitri's..." I looked painfully at Dimitri, and gulped, "one of them. We could use this as an advantage to find their whereabouts. The Guardians once said yourself that we could."

Lissa looked sympathetically at Dimitri, "Are you sure you'd be right to do this?"

He nodded, but Stanton interrupted, "And what about the humans and Alchemists?How will you do a search without drawing attention?"

Fortunately, Dimitri already had an answer, "If it's alright, we'll make an agreement to avoid the humans as best as we can. In return, however, we would like you yourselves to keep a look out for them."

Ian looked outraged, "And get killed? That's not _our _job!"

Stanton raised a hand, signaling him to be quiet. Good thing too, I didn't know how much longer I could take this rivaling. Stanton began to speak, "We'll agree. However, you can't expect us to go _searching_ for them."

Lissa gave a simple nod, "Of course not. Thank you." Then she turned back to the rest of us, voice loud and clear, "Does anyone have any objections at this proposition?"

No one moved. Lissa continued on, "Trusty Guardians. Are you willing to send out your members for this mission?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Dimitri, Alberta and Vincent's and my voice voice rang out.

"Fellow Moroi. Are you willing to sacrifice this team of Guardians on our behalf?"

Marie sulked, but nonetheless continued as she heard the other Moroi voices answer, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Alchemists. Are you willing to look out for these Strigoi in return of our help?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Stanton replied, as she nudged Ian to say the words as well.

"Very well then, this matter is settled. Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov and Guardian Vincent will take half of Squad One. Guardian Petrov, Guardian Alto and Guardian Hathaway will take the other half. Thank you, Guardian Hathaway and Alto for your reports. Dismissed."

We all stood up. The Moroi moved out first, followed by the two Alchemists, and then the Guardians. Dimitri, Lissa and I stayed behind. Lissa glanced at Dimitri's pitiful expression. "Dimitri..." she stammered, "I'm really sorry you have to do this."

"It's okay, Queen Vasilisa," he gave a small sad smile, not unlike the one Eddie had given before. "It's my job."

"Well... I'll leave you two alone," she said, turning to give me a knowledgeable wink before walking off.

I walked up to Dimitri as he stood frozen, giving him a hug. "You don't really have to do this, comrade. I'll find some other way to find them."

"It's okay, Roza. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me, Rose."

I smiled, reaching up to meet his lips with mine, "I can at least give you this." We kissed, until he decided it was time to pull away.

"Thank you, Roza."

"Well... I guess it's now or never," I encouraged him awkwardly. He nodded, walking over to grab the phone lying on the coffee table, before walking back. He flipped it open, dialling a number.


End file.
